I Forgot, But Now I Remember
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu are sent into the real world, where they meet people like them, people from their past. But when a dark evil arises, can they team together and defeat it? Jaya, ColexOC, ZanexOC, KaixOC, LloydxOC. (Older Lloyd.)


**Salve, puellās et puerōs! For all of you who read my other fics, I won't be updating them for a while, 'cause I have writer's block. ㈴0:'(**

 **Anyway, I was going to write a crossover between Lego Ninjago and How To Train Your Dragon, but the other night I had a dream (this story) and at the end of the dream, Deapool held one of his blades to my neck and told me that if I didn't write this, he would haunt my dreams forever.**

 **I know that Deadpool isn't real, but the night after that, all I could think about was him coming to kill me, so...**

 **Anyway, basically, the five ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu are somehow sent into this world - turning them from Lego into humans - and they end up in a village. My village. I'm not going to name it or where it is, but it's in Scotland. At first the villagers don't know who they are, but when a great evil arises, everyone realises that the 'fictional' characters are real, and the ninja meet some people from their past, who they thought were gone.**

 **Destiny is supossed to be me, David and Joseph are supossed to be my brothers. Skye, Grace and Melody are supossed to be my sisters (even though I don't actually have any sisters.).**

 **These aren't our real names, and I'll be using fake ages as well, but the year gaps between us will stay the same. Destiny, Skye, Grace and Melody will be sixteen, David will be fourteen and Joseph will be thirteen. (Destiny, Skye, Grace and Melody** **are quadruplets...sort of...).**

 **I don't know how old the ninja are, but I'm making them eighteen, Nya will be seventeen and Sensei Wu is obviously really old, probably sixty-something...I dunno.**

 **Anything that sounds like it's been planned by a five year old has been planned by my idiotic brothers.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please read, review, favourite, follow, or all of the above.**

 **I don't own anything except for a few OCs.**

* * *

Cole had no idea what had happened.

One second they were training, the next second they were all laying in a field.

One by one they stood up, and Cole looked around.

Everything was...different.

It didn't look like it had been made in a factory. It looked like it was...real.

Cole then looked at his friends.

They were different too!

Instead of being hard and shaped, they were soft and...and...and...he couldn't describe it!

He ran a hand through his hair - which he was actually able to do! - and headed towards what looked like the exit, motioning for the rest to follow him.

When they walked out of the field, they were met with a quiet road that went through a small village.

There was no one there, except for three teens walking towards what looked like a small shop.

The group started walking through the village, eventually stopping outside the shop.

Cole turned to the rest of the gang, "I'm going to go inside and see if I can find out where we are, and how we can get back to Ninjago. You guys wait here, I'll be two minutes."

They all nodded and leaned against the wall.

Cole turned towards the shop door, just as two boys in their early teens ran out and sped along the street, their hands full of random food.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Cole called after them.

He bent down to pick up something they dropped, just as a girl came out of the door.

She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. They're autistic. They don't look where they're going."

Cole gave her a crooked grin, "No, it's fine. Nothing's broken, although I think they may have damaged the pasta they dropped."

She rolled her eyes and took the bag of pasta off of him and put it in the bag she was carrying.

She looked back at Cole, "Thanks...I'm sorry, I feel like I know you, but I have no idea what your name is. Are you new to the village?"

Cole nodded, glancing at his friends, "We just got here today. I'm Cole by the way."

The girl held out her hand, "Destiny."

Cole frowned as he shook her hand, where did he know that name from?

Kai suddenly appeared beside Cole's shoulder, "Can we leave now? Or are you gonna keep flirting?"

Cole jumped slightly, turning red, "I told you not to do that! You're gonna give someone a heart attack one day!"

Kai shrugged, "Can't help it, I'm sick of listening to the two lovebirds over there."

Destiny giggled, "Well, you're welcome to come over to my house if you have anything to do."

Cole nodded, "Sounds like fun."

He called the rest of the gang over and they started the short walk to Destiny's house.

When they got to a white house front in the terrace of houses, they took the tunnel to the left of it and then turned left.

Destiny opened the gate and walked up to the door.

She held the door open for the gang, and they started walking up the turret.

There was a strange banging coming from inside, and when Cole opened the door, the first thing they saw was a pile of sandbags.

A teenage boy popped up from behind the 'wall', wearing a metal helmet and carrying a large remote control.

"INTRUDERS! GET 'EM ZERO!"

The boy flicked a switch on the remote, and a two foot tall lego mini figure flipped over the sandbags, taking out guns and firing them rapidly at the seven people standing in the doorway.

Cole got hit in the face with something soft and looked down.

He raised his head, chuckling, "Seriously? Styrofoam packing peanuts?"

The boy and the mini figure froze.

Then, slowly, the mini figure started walking backwards, but bumped against the wall of sandbags and fell over, giving a small, "Ow."

The boy grabbed the mini figure and ran up the stairs, shouting something about aliens.

Sensei Wu - who was the only one who didn't get hit - chuckled, "Well...that was...interesting."

It was then that Destiny appeared. She took one look at the sandbags and packing peanuts, before she walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, "Joseph! What did I tell you about shooting visitors!?"

There was a muffled, "Sorry!", and a bang from upstairs.

Destiny sighed and turned to the ninja, samurai and sensei, " If you want to hang with the immature, crazy kids, head upstairs. If you want to hang with the boring, sane adult, she's in the kitchen. If you want to hang with the cool, slightly crazy kids, follow me."

Sensei Wu went through to the kitchen, while the rest followed Destiny through the hall.

They got to a locked door, and as Destiny typed in the password, there was a shout of, "Oh look! An electronic teapot!", from the kitchen.

As the door opened, an electronic voice said, "Welcome, Destiny.", and a black Labrador ran up to Destiny, nearly knocking her over.

Destiny scratched the dog behind the ears and chuckled, "That's a good girl, Eve."

It was then that Cole noticed the other three girls in the room.

There was a girl sitting down in a blue chair, reading a book about the laws of physics. She had short blonde hair, and was wearing a pink skirt and a blue t-shirt.

Another girl was sitting in the corner of the room with her arms and legs crossed, staring at the wall. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a purple dress with a pair of pink leggings on underneath.

The third girl was hanging from a pole that was attached to the ceiling. She appeared to be doing pull-ups. She had long red hair pulled into a ponytail, and was wearing a blue sports bra and purple shorts.

As soon as the black Labrador - apparently called Eve - stopped rolling on the floor for Destiny, the red head flipped off of the pole and gave Destiny a hug.

The two blonde girls came over as well, but the girl in the purple dress still had her arms crossed and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

Destiny opened her arms for her and said, "What happened?"

The red head - while doing the splits - said, "Your AI insulted her again."

Destiny looked confused, "But I don't have an AI."

The blonde in pink and blue spoke up, "He called Grace fat and useless."

Destiny rubbed her face in annoyance, "That's not an AI, that's Joseph with his voice disguised."

The blonde in the dress - Grace - clenched her fists, "Where is he?"

The red head walked over to a button on the wall and pressed it, "Hello everyone, this is Skye here, just letting you know that everyone has to come down to the fighting ring. Joseph, get ready."

About a minute later, everyone in the house was in the room, and Destiny had set up a boxing ring in the middle.

Grace and Joseph (the boy from earlier, who was shooting them) stood in the middle of the ring, and Skye stood at the side with a gong.

The other blonde - called Melody - passed Joseph a pair of boxing gloves.

Zane looked confused, "Aren't you going to gave gloves as well?"

Joseph shook his head, "It wouldn't be a fair fight if she had protection as well."

Jay looked even more confused than Zane, "But isn't it a fair fight if you both have the things?"

Destiny nodded, "Yeah...but we can't exactly fuse Joseph with elemental powers, can we?"

Cole did a double take, "Elemental powers?"

Before he could say anything else, Skye hit the gong and shouted, "Fight!"

Grace, although looking gentle and calm on the outside was actually quite tough, and she proved this by punching Joseph in the face and then kicking him in the stomach.

Joseph attempted to punch her, but she caught it and threw him into the rope lining the edge of the ring.

Grace looked bored, so she held her hands together, and slowly pulled them apart.

This created a small transparent ball of lilac light that grew bigger as Grace pulled her hands further apart.

The ninja were shocked, Nya smirked and Sensei Wu just smiled knowingly.

Joseph however was another matter. He ran around the ring screaming, begging to be let out.

Eventually he stopped and slumped down on the ground, accepting his defeat.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Grace to make the winning move, but instead of launching the ball of light at Joseph, she made it disappear, then placed her hand on Joseph's head, making him fall asleep.

Skye banged the gong and shouted, "K.O.!"

Everyone cheered and lightening shot into the air.

They all froze.

The girls looked at each other. None of them could control lightening.

Everyone turned to Jay, who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Then, Destiny, Melody, Grace, Skye and David all shouted at the same time, "THE NINJA ARE _REAL_!?"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me!**

 **I couldn't find a better place to end. Plus, I love cliff-hangers.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
